


Out More

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Out More

Title: Out More  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 232  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/).

  
~

“You need to get out more.”

Harry looked up, goblet halfway to his lips. “I am out,” he said, quirking a brow.

Hermione blushed. “Not in that way, and not with us. I meant out with someone you want to be with.”

Ron looked offended. “He wants to be out with us,” he insisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s not shagging us, Ron.”

Harry snickered. “I, er, didn’t know that was an option,” he joked.

Ron was staring at Hermione. “I didn’t either.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s not!” she hissed. “I’m just saying that hanging about with us all the time isn’t healthy. Harry, you need to have a love life.”

Harry looked away. “Yeah, because that’s worked out so well for me in the past,” he said sarcastically. “No offense, Ron.”

Ron waved his hand. “No worries, mate. Ginny is my sister, I know her really well.”

“Ginny was clearly a mistake on many levels,” Hermione said, resting her hand on Harry’s arm. “But that doesn’t mean you should be a hermit.”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? I’m happy this way.”

Hermione let it drop, but, after Harry left them to return to his lonely flat, she turned to Ron. “Right, I think this calls for drastic measures.”

Ron sighed. “Hermione--”

“Relax,” she interrupted. “I know just what to do.”

Ron shook his head. Merlin help them all.

~


End file.
